


ESCAPE

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Lord Walder is dead, we must move quickly while the castle is still in disarray."  Walder Frey was dead, well the man was ancient, but many of his sons were just as vile, they wouldn't let him go, who did this girl belong to.





	ESCAPE

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story happen shortly after Arya's last scene in Season 6

It was always dark, he assumed it must be day time, there was a faint light coming from the the small barred window located high on his cell wall. It was one of the few ways he could tell night from day in here, that plus when they brought his meals, if they remembered to bring his meals. Why did they continue to keep him alive? What purpose could he possibly serve? Especially now when they had regained Riverrun. He had made a deal with that golden haired devil, he had avoided bloodshed and saved his men, but now they must bow down to the Freys and he was returned to his life of desolation. He heard the jangle of the key in the door's lock, it must be time for one of his meals. 

"Lord Edmure" called a female voice. This was strange, his guards were male, and they usually just tossed his tray into the room, saying little unless it was a snide remark. A small figure passed into the room, she knelt in front of him using the keys to release him from his manacles.

"Lord Walder is dead, we must move quickly while the castle is still in disarray." Walder Frey was dead, well the man was ancient, but many of his sons were just as vile, they wouldn't let him go, who did this girl belong to. She was now at the door checking the dimly lit hallway, she turned and signaled for him to come.

"What of my wife and son?"

"I am afraid they will have to find their own way out." He did not want to leave them behind, but he did not know how to find them. He had to hope that Roslin's own kin wouldn't harm them. He rose on shaky legs and made to follow the girl. She moved quickly and silently down the hall, he felt sluggish and loud following behind her. He had to rely on her entirely, for although he had 'lived' at the Twins for quite some time he knew little of the castle's layout. As they made their way out into a main corridor she stooped picking up a bundle of cloth, when she shook it out he saw it was two shabby cloaks. She placed one around his shoulders and she donned the other.

The further they traveled the more convinced he was that they would be caught. At one point the hallway they were in crossed the path of another, servants ran past in the adjoining hallway. He was certain they would see them and they would be discovered, but the servants never even looked, they were in too much of a hurry. Finally they came to an outer door, when she carefully opened it the sun blinded him for a moment. She had raised the hood on her cloak and indicated he should do the same. 

"There is a gate down along the outer wall, used by servants and merchants. I removed the guard earlier, but I must check to make sure the way is still clear. When you hear a whistle make haste." He didn't ask how she had removed the guard, and soon she was gone from sight. Long moments later he heard a high pitched whistle, he moved along the wall as fast as his legs would carry him. He passed through the gate and found her on the other side. She lead him along the river, until among the reeds they found a boat with a rather large boy at the oars. They boarded and made their way down stream. The wind blew her hood back and he got his first good look at his rescuer. She had shoulder length brown hair, a long face and large brown eyes. She seemed so small, but she had great strength in her, she had not been scared at all during their escape. 

After a while they pulled up along the shoreline. She got out first, when she determined it was safe she singled for them to disembark. The girl and the boy conversed in hushed tones for a moment, then the boy gave the girl a hug. She turned to him.

"This is Hot Pie. He will see you safely to his inn, although you mustn't stay there long, they'll be looking for you. Hot Pie will make sure you have any supplies you need. One week from now there will be a ship called the Titan's Daughter docked in Maidenpool. If you want, you need only to tell the captain you are a friend of Mercy's and he will transport you across the Narrow Sea to the free city of Braavos."

"Thank you. I owe you my life." As she went to turn away he said "Your mother would be so proud of you." She looked shocked.

"My Mother?"

"Did you think I wouldn't know Ned Stark's daughter when I saw her. You have his look, but there is some of your mother in you as well. You must be their youngest daughter." Her eyes looked wet for a moment, but then she blinked away the moisture.

"Yes, I'm Arya Stark." She seemed quite proud to be making that statement, as if she often did not have the chance. 

"Arya, will you be joining me in Maidenpool?"

""No, there is something I must finish" she hesitated a moment "I wish you safe journey, Uncle Edmure." 

"May the Gods protect you Arya Stark." How I wish I had a chance to know you, he thought as he watched her disappear into the trees.


End file.
